This invention relates generally to medical support devices, and more particularly is a post-operative open heart and thoracic surgery elastic assisting device to reduce pain while allowing increased upper torso movement, particular that of the arms and shoulders, that reduces the transfer of energy and usage of chest wall musculature when performing upper arm and body tasks.
In 1996, according to the American Heart Association, there were 753,345 open heart procedures performed in the United States alone. That number does not include other sternotomy procedures. The essential access to the heart in performance of a cardiac procedure is obtained by cutting the patient at mid-chest from the collar bone to the solar plexus, (approximately 12 inches), and then opening the chest cage at that mid-point. The chest cage is opened by spreading the rib cage so that access to the heart and lungs is obtained. Closure of the chest cage is accomplished by placing the sternum in its original position and binding it with surgical wire, then suturing the approximately 12 inch skin opening. There is no casting of the area and the only means of ensuring closure of the sternum break to allow healing/regeneration is the surgical wire. Upper arm and torso movement, such as that required when opening doors, gripping rails on treadmills, tieing shoes, rolling during sleep, etc., causes substantial discomfort for which pain reducing drugs are prescribed.
The known prior art is relegated to the protection of the wearer from outside forces to the body such as described in xe2x80x9cShock Absorbing Athletic Equipmentxe2x80x9d, by Donzis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,449, issued Apr. 30, 1985. This device essentially contains padded air pockets to absorb the impact. Further known prior art is a xe2x80x9cRib Protectorxe2x80x9d, by Whiteside et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,417, issued Aug. 16,1994. The device disclosed in this reference is also is an impact absorption device consisting of movable, substantially rigid plates in pockets which distribute the impact load. One additional prior art device that is somewhat related to the field of the present invention is the xe2x80x9cProtector and Article of Sportswear Using the Samexe2x80x9d, by Kato, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,418, issued Aug. 16, 1994. This device also is an impact device containing air cushions and rigid ribs.
A medical device used on the upper body of the patient is the xe2x80x9cAmbulatory Lumbo-Sacral Traction Systems and Methodsxe2x80x9d, by Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,362, issued Dec. 29, 1987. This device encircles a user under the arms and adjacent the pelvis. The device is used to apply traction and as a shock absorber, but discloses no means to provide a compression force on the user""s chest region. A medical device that does provide a means of compression is the xe2x80x9cPatient-Activated Body Immobilizer and Method of Usexe2x80x9d, by Williams, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,642, issued Feb. 10, 1987. This device hangs loosely about the patient""s upper body, and is activated by the user applying pressure.
There are no prior art devices adapted to laterally and continually compress the chest wall in any manner, which isolates the pectoral muscles from pulling on the severed sections, thereby allow the post-operative or post-trauma patient to move more comfortably while healing. The current medical practice is to issue the patient a pillow to hold across his chest when trauma to the chest is imminent. Using this method, the patient loses the ability to use his arms. Further, this method cannot be used while the patient is sleeping (when coughing or sneezing can still occur). Medical journals have recognized the shortcomings of the xe2x80x9cpillow-to-the-chestxe2x80x9d method, and have explored methods to provide post-operative thoracic support, including internal fixation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that continually compresses and holds in place the thorax and sternum post-surgery.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that is adjustable by the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that maintains pressure even when the patient is sleeping.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a device that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention is a cardio-thoracic compression harness that comprises at least one horizontal stretchable band applied to the thorax of the user. Preferably, a pair of bands are placed around the body of the user so as to compress and hold in place the sternum and thorax. The device is positioned so that the bands contact the user""s body above and below the breasts. This allows a female user to wear the device while wearing a bra. The device can also be constructed as a device integral to an undergarment such as a bra. The device includes a plurality of closures so that the device can conform easily to the shape of the user""s body without compressing breast tissue. Each band of the harness has an independent closure which permits adjustments, medical examination, and use of monitoring devices without releasing all the support of the harness. The harness may also include shoulder straps for more secure positioning. The device can be worn under or over the user""s clothing.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a means of adjustable compression, applicable by either the health-care provider or the patient, to the cardio-thoracic region of a post-trauma patient.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it can be worn either over or under the user""s clothing.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that it can be used in conjunction with a shoulder harness to hold the device more securely in place.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a device that maintains pressure even when the patient is sleeping.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the description of the best presently known mode of carrying out the invention as described herein and as illustrated in the drawings.